


Blue eyes, blonde hair, 5'0

by poly_pr1nce



Series: Three Minyards [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_pr1nce/pseuds/poly_pr1nce
Summary: OK so a while ago I saw a short fic where the Twinyards had a little sister called Alice niether of them knew about until she arrived with Wymack, and I decided to carry that on





	Blue eyes, blonde hair, 5'0

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess of a HC / fic thing I done a while ago so yeah

  * **Girls room -** they were happy to take her in, if not a little apprehensive because they know what the twins are like so what would a female one be like??? But the foxes are all about another chance so they didn’t argue, just asked if she wanted the top or bottom bunk (she wanted the top).


  * Once she’s settled, the Monsters and Matt come through to get to know her better. Alice sits between Renee and Nicky (she just met Renee but already can tell she’s good people, and Nicky all but begged to sit next to his newest little cousin _“I’m too young to be a father of 3!!!!” “You’re not a father at all!!”_ ).


  * Andrew and Neil sit across the room with their backs against the wall, and Andrew notes Alice sits with her back against the sofa (they’re all on the floor), while Nicky just happens to have his back against it, and automatically tenses ever so slightly because he knows that posture, that position all too well. Neil is the only one who notices the shift in him.


  * At first it’s just small talk - where she’s from, how long she’s been playing exy etc.. until Allison sighs and looks around the room. “OK since none of you are apparently going to ask, I will.” She looks to Alice and asks, “How did you find out you’re Andrew and Aaron’s sister? Niether of them knew about you - right?” She glanced between the twins, one of whom nodded stiffly and the other just glanced at her in agreement.
  * Alice looked at the floor and chewed her lip. “It was when I was 13 - uhm actually someone else told me I looked a lot like Andrew had the last time he saw him and did I know him… after that I tried to research him and found some newspaper articles-”
  * “Andrew was in the paper?” Matt cut in.
  * “The fight at Edens,” Nicky murmured and Alice nodded.
  * “It said he was in juvie but had been around the system all his life…” She laughed nervously. “I kind of felt a connection just from reading that. But I couldn’t find anything else on him until a while later once he was with you guys, and that was through word of mouth at my school - well on the team at school, I should say. And then I found out about Aaron and the car crash…” By now she was playing nervously with her hair. “Once I turned 18 I asked the judge for my file and found out I’d been put into the system straight from the hospital at birth and after some digging I found out it was Tilda who put me up…” She trailed off and the room sat in silence for a few seconds.
  * “How many homes were you in?” Dan asked a few seconds later once that news had sunk in.
  * “Only eleven.”
  * “Only?!” Kevin’s voice startled them all. “Eleven is a lot, Alice.”
  * “No it’s not. Some people go through more,” Alice said softly with a glance at Andrew. Kevin turned to him as well.
  * “We don’t know how many you were in…?”
  * Andrew stared at the green eyed man for a few seconds before saying “Over twenty.” Kevin went silent.
  * Allison cleared her throat. “Did you like any of them?”
  * Alice wound her hair tighter around her finger. “A few. Most of them were actually really nice - a lot of them were kind and tried to make me happy. They were nice… I wasn’t.”
  * “What do you mean?”
  * “I didn’t understand why people didn’t want me - I tried to be nice and sweet and polite but I just didn’t do it right; so I always got sent back. Whether it was after a month or six or twelve, I was always sent back… until I was 13.”
  * “You got adopted?” Nicky asked and Alice nodded slowly. Andrew ignored the pang of jealousy in his chest, because he knew it was misdirected.
  * “Ironically the family who adopted me were the one who weren’t so nice.”
  * “Why did you stay then? If they weren’t nice?”
  * Andrew would’ve laughed if it was something he was in the habit of. Alice did though - it was another nervous one.
  * “Well, the foster mother was nice- she was lovely and so happy and wanted me to be part of her family. The foster father was useless but he meant well…” Sounds familiar, said a voice in Andrew’s head. He had gone stiller and stiller beside Neil the more Alice had spoke.
  * “Then what was so bad about it?”
  * “The foster brother,” Alice said quietly. “He was so doting and sweet in front of them both, I don’t think either of them knew he wasn’t always like that.” Nicky looked nervous and Aaron looked almost angry. “I stayed because I wanted them - I wanted her. She was the best mother by a mile and I had a chance to have a family.” She shrugged. “I decided I could put up with him if it meant I got all of that.”
  * The room was silent again.
  * And then Allison said, “Wait. You were adopted when you were 13?” Alice nodded. “You said someone told you you look like Andrew when you were 13.” Another nod. “How long ago was that?”
  * “Five years.”
  * Allison looked to Andrew. “Where were you five years ago?”
  * “In juvie,” Nicky answered when it was clear Andrew wasn’t going to. Allison turned back to Alice, a weary look on her face.
  * “Who told you that you looked like him?”
  * Alice was silent.
  * “You don’t have to answer,” Renee added softly. Alice shook her head.
  * “It’s fine. It was the foster brother.”
  * Andrew was practically a statue beside Neil. Nicky looked like he wanted to cry as he glanced between his cousins.
  * “What were their names? All three.” Allison was the only one brave enough to ask. But Andrew didn’t need the small blonde girl to answer - he had done the time line in his mind and already knew what she was going to say. Going by Neil’s stony expression so did he.
  * Alice looked directly at Andrew this time. “I… I wasn’t planning on saying in front of everyone but I guess you would all find out anyway.” No one argued. Everyone waited. Alice tilted her chin up and stared Andrew in the eye as she answered Allison’s question. “Cass and Richard Spear.” It was only two names out of three, but the third wasn’t needed. They all knew it.
  * Aaron cursed. Nicky choked on a sob. Allison went silent. Renee took a breath. Dan looked like she wanted to hug the blonde. Matt looked like he wanted to punch something. Kevin was still and silent. Neil looked between the siblings. Andrew just held her gaze. Higgins had said there had been more children - Andrew just hadn’t thought one of them would be related to him.
  * “You lived there for five years.” Dan’s tone was flat and Alice nodded.
  * “Fuck!” Aaron swore again. “I want to kill that bastard all over again.”
  * “Get in line.” It was the first thing Neil had said all night, and Andrew noticed the redhead was staring at the blond girl with an odd look in his eyes.
  * “Can I hug you?” The request came from Nicky, his voice broken with barely held back tears.
  * Alice nodded and was quickly enveloped in a crushing hug from her cousin at her side. Andrew watched and felt his stomach twist a little in misdirected contempt; that girl had lived with Drake for five - well three or four - years and yet she could still accept a hug from Nicky and she could still laugh and smile and show emotion. How fucking great.
  * When Nicky released Alice and returned to his seated position, Neil asked the question which had been circling Andrew’s mind since he realised Cass had adopted Alice. “What did he say?”
  * Alice only looked at him and Andrew had to resist rolling his eyes. “When he said you looked like Andrew.” Almost instantly Alice’s gaze dropped to the floor. How interesting.
  * “He just said I reminded him of his favourite little brother and did I know him, had I met him… and he said we had the same eyes, only-” She cut herself off and Andrew couldn’t resist tilting his head; maybe this sibling was more interesting than he had first assumed.
  * “Only what?” It was the first thing he had said to her, and the rest of the Foxes looked between them before she answered.
  * “Only mine weren’t…” Oh this girl was interesting. One minute she had a backbone, the next she was a scared pup. When she looked up she took a breath and focused her gaze on Andrew. “Only mine weren’t already ruined.” That stung. He’d be lying if he denied it.
  * Allison seemed to regain her usual brashness. “Was he your - the - was he first?” And maybe she hadn’t. But still she had the guts to ask another question which could end with her neck getting snapped. Kudos to her. Alice looked over to the other blonde girl, but returned her gaze to Andrew when she answered. “Yes.”
  * Curiouser and curiouser. Now the girl had stated Drake was her first but not necessarily her only, while all but confirming he hadn’t been Andrew’s first. How quaint.
  * “Was he the only one?” Allison’s backbone had returned.
  * “No.”
  * Nicky choked on another ball of tears and Andrew noticed his cousin had stained cheeks already.
  * “But you said they adopted you.”
  * “His friends came over a lot,” Alice said. Now she was gazing directly at Andrew. “At first he told them to back off, I was his little sister not theirs. But then I pissed him off so he decided I was back down to second favourite and invited his friends for a sleep over on a weekend Cass was out of town.” She shrugged. Oh how familiar that gesture was. “After that, they came over a lot after school.”
  * “Shit.” Matt’s voice was flat and hollow. Alice didn’t move her gaze from Andrew’s but hummed in agreement. Andrew had to agree too - Drake had been horrible but Andrew had been lucky enough to not attract attention from his friends.
  * “You were only 13…”
  * Andrew didn’t know who spoke, and he didn’t care. Alice shook her head and looked around the room.
  * “That doesn’t matter. Not anymore. He’s dead now and he’s never coming back.” Now she looked to Aaron. “Thank you.” Aaron nodded in agreement and the room was silent again.
  * “Wait.” Dan looked at Alice. “What did you do to piss him off so much?”
  * This made the blonde girl laugh. A slightly manic laugh that made Andrew remember all too clearly the years he had heard that same laugh from his own mouth due to medication. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who got deja vu from it, as Neil stiffened at his side and a few of the Foxes glanced nervously around.
  * “I cut up all his clothes and put a load of them in the bath which I’d filled with bleach.” Andrew tilted his head and that made the girl grin widely if a little crudely. “I also broke his nose.” Andrew felt his cheek twitch and had to physically restrain from smirking at the thought. “He wasn’t happy but honestly I’d do it again - it was as close to even as I ever got.” Andrew could understand that. He could understand that a lot.
  * She had been right. She wasn’t a nice girl; but honestly if she was, she wouldn’t belong on his team.




End file.
